


Chat Noir-- you know, the furry?

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Terrible-Miraculous-Ladybug-AUs





	Chat Noir-- you know, the furry?

" _Huh_?"

"Hey! That ring was a gift from my father! Give it back!"

"Chat Noir, why aren't you changing back? Is your kwami helping?"

"Kwami? What's that?"

"Are you not Chat Noir!?"

"No, I am? What's freaking everyone out?"

"Chat Noir, do you have a Miraculous?"

"Buginette, the only miracle I have is knowing you."

" _Are you just a furry!?"_

"Yeah, are you just a civilian in a pursuit? Wait, how are you doing Cataclysm? How is your staff working?"

"Aren't we all furries? Or, well, cosplayers, like my teacher over there?"

_"Wait, you're my student!?"_

"No Chat. I'm not a furry. I hate ladybugs and all insects. I'm a superhero, with superpowers!"

"So, my father is actually trying to kill me? For a ring he put in my room?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he absolutely has the ring, Plagg's just even lazier and Adrien is a super rich furry.


End file.
